ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Overwatch: Rise of the Omnics
Overwatch: Rise of the Omnics is an upcoming American 2021 movie inspired by the 2016 video-game with the same name. The recording started on May 9th 2019 and ended on September 31st 2019. Filming locations: United States , London , Swedish forests , Iraq & China. Actors: Ben Foster as Jack Morrsion Ruth Negga as Ana Amari Benico Del as Gabriel Reyes Peter Dinklage as Torbjörn (CGI) Arnold Schwarzenegger as Reinhardt (Reinhardt has a helmet on all the time) Liu Xiaoqing as Liao Thusya Chris Metzen as Bastion(s) (voice) Josh Petersdorf as Roadhog (CGI) Dylan Schombling as Hanzo Random baby as Genji Jackie Chan as Sojiro (Shimada Clan's leader and father of Hanzo & Genji) Plot: ''' As Overwatch fights for peace , the Omnics are nearly destroyed. But they never give up. They have recently come up with the OR-14 wich is a heavy tank Omnic with 4-legs that is much stronger than the Bastion unit's themselves. With Liao dying on an Overwatch mission, there was now only 5 founding members willing to join the fight. In a time of global crisis, an international task force of heroes banded together to restore peace to a war-torn world: Overwatch. They stood up against the machines during the Omnic Crisis. There was 6 founding members: Captain Ana Amari , Sir Jack Morrison , Leader Gabriel Reyes , Lord Reinhardt of the Crusader , Chief Engineer Torbjörn Lindholm & Founder Liao Thusya. Together they fighted for world peace. But the Omnic has big plans to overtake earth by launching their OR-14 unit's . The Last Battle: In the last battle we can see hundreds of Overwatch troops standing together on a field in Sweden under the command of Ana Amari. Ana spotts thousands of Omnics on the other side of the field , and says: Hold together , will win this war , ATTACK! Then all Overwatch troops charges at the Omnics wich does the same. They run to each other a long time & finally makes Contact .The humans shoots bullets at the omnics wich also shoots with minigun to slain the humans. The battle goes on for a long time , in the end of the battle , there are only around 40 humans left & 200 Omnics , the humans gets surrounded by the Omnics. Reinhardt , Ana , Torbjörn , Gabriel & Jack together with 5 random Overwatch troops are the only survivors , they managed to escape the battle. The other Humans were slain by the Omnics. But Overwatch hadn't given up so easily. '''Quotes: Reinhardt: The OR-14's. I have seen those before in Eichenwalde as my time as a Crusader in the german military. They must be stopped , they are more powerful than all of you could ever imagine. Liao: If we do not stop these war machines now , we might never get another change. Jack Morrison: Justice will be done! no matter what happens. Ana Amari: You will be remembered old friend. (when Liao is dying) Appearences: Roadhog's appearence: he is in a scene where Overwatch is fighting is Australia . He is approximately 18 in the storyline. He joins up with Overwatch to save his hometown . He later thanks Overwatch for helping & runs away to his friend to talk about how to fight more of the omnics. in the movie he looks similar to what he does in the game but has brown hair insted of white & grey and is a bit smaller (less fatter). Sojiro , Hanzo & Genji scene: We see a some scenes of the omnics halfway into the film where we see them destroy cities, people & more. One of those places is Hanamura. We see Hanamura in fires made by the omnics , then we see Hanzo & Genji's father Sojiro kill some omnics with his katana blade. He later tells a very young Hanzo to go inside the Shimada Castle & take Genji with him . Twists: Liao actualy never died , she is still alive in a Cyborg form , just like Genji , but with more body parts that can be seen such as grey hair etc. if you want to see concept art for Liao's cyborg form, you can find it here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c00TaKv42oY